


Set Me Free

by Negativespeedforce



Series: Thawne-verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Murder, Creepy Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Daddy Issues, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells Being an Asshole, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lesbian Character, Murder, No Smut, Protective Siblings, Randomness, Sad with a Happy Ending, Siblings, Star Wars References, Time Travel, Time Travelling Lesbians, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negativespeedforce/pseuds/Negativespeedforce
Summary: For thirteen year old Sivonne Wells, life is completely awesome until she falls out of a tree and gets super speed. And finds out her dad's a serial killer. And almost dies. And meets Greek Gods. And manages to get a girlfriend in the mess of it all.
Relationships: Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Thawne-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055999
Kudos: 1





	1. The Annoying CW Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Rey! I use they/them pronouns! This is my first fic so I hope y'all enjoy it!

My name is Sivonne Thawne, and I'm the fastest person alive! When I was just a kid, I found out I was lactose intolerant. It sucked. Soy ice cream is gross. I now plan to manage to pass my classes, grow a few inches so that I'm not so dang short, and get a hot girlfriend by the time I finish high school. Which seems impossible. Then I fell out of a tree and became the impossible, well technically possible because I exist y'know oh dear am I rambling again? Sorry.

To the outside world, I'm a normal, geeky thirteen year old, but to my family and friends, I'm... Also a geeky thirteen year old. Just with superhuman speed.

I am... A person who has no idea what they're doing.


	2. How It All Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siv gets introduced, and the wheels of the plot start rolling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring Flavia Charralo as Sivonne

"Sorry, Mrs. Chavez!" I yelped, running into the geometry classroom five minutes late.

"This is the fourth time this week, Miss Wells, and I believe your last excuse was "a flat tire on your bike". Do you know why that excuse was particularly memorable?" The elderly teacher scolded.

"I take the school bus." I replied, grinning sheepishly.

"I expect more from the daughter of one of Central City's greatest minds." Mrs. Chavez said sternly.

"Sorry, um, dad forgot his lunch." I said awkwardly, actually telling the truth.

"No more excuses, now sit down." Mrs. Chavez concluded.

"Now who can tell me what the area of this cylinder is...." Her words faded out as I fell asleep, oblivious to the outside world.

"Miss Wells.... Miss Wells... SIVONNE ALEJANDRA WELLS, WAKE UP!!!" A voice said, breaking me out of a wonderful mid-class nap. I sat up and saluted.

"Captain America!" I shouted. Everyone else in the class laughed. I then realized I was in the middle of geometry. 

"Now Miss Wells, since you were paying so much attention, why don't you explain the formula for finding the area of a cylinder?"

"Volume equals two-which is the radius-squared, times pi....."

SIX. HOURS. LATER.

"Hey dad!" I greeted, scanning my S.T.A.R. Labs keycard to get into the Cortex. Dad walked over to me.

"Honey, I love you, but you can't be late for school every day, can you?"

"I was on time on Wednesday..." I argued.

"Well, let's make you on time every day, okay?" He replied, smiling. I followed him to his work station. 

"So how's the science-ma-doodle doing?"

"Sivonne Th- Wells, it's a particle accelerator, not a science-ma-bob or whatever it is you called it. And to answer your question, it's doing great. We should have it on by the end of the week."

"That's great!"

"Hey, want a Slurpee?" Uncle Cisco, who always seemed to have a sucker in his mouth, replied. 

"Pfft, is that even a question? I love Slurpees!"

"It's grape." He replied nonchalantly.

"Ew. Keep it." I walked into a private corner of the lab, anxious to find a place to do my homework.

About a half hour later, my older sister, Esmé, who was twenty two and had a boyfriend, walked in.

"Sivonne! Hey!" Esmeralda, my older sister came into the Cortex. "Dad, I have a date with Josh tonight, so I can't stay long."

"Esmé and Josh, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes-" I sang, being cut off be Esmé pouring the contents of her water bottle down my shirt. "ESMÉ!!!"

"Esmeralda Gloriana Wells, please, refrain from dumping out water in the Cortex, we have important instruments that can't get wet. Sivonne, you're thirteen years old. Act your age!"

"Sorry dad." My 21 year old sister and I said in unison. "JINX!"

"Kids."


	3. Epic Plot Twist! The Science-ma-bob Exploded!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor description of serious injuries below fyi

**5:36 pm**

Today's the day! The particle accelerator is finally being turned on! 

"Onnie, remember those trees in the back of the your old Middle School?" Esmé asked.

"Erm.. Sort of, I only went there for a week before completely testing out into CCHS." I answered, referring to the fact that I completely skipped middle school after spending most of the summer helping dad out at work. 

"Do you wanna see how high up we can get and watch the accelerator?"

"Is that even a question?"

"Nope."

We took the bus over to Wilson Middle School, and waited for the kids to get out of their extracurricular activities so that there wouldn't be any teachers to yell at us. 

"I hope this isn't a horrible idea." I smirked.

"What could happen? We'll play a few rounds of volleyball, watch the accelerator activate, then leave, and be home by curfew." Esmé shrugged.

**7:03 pm**

"Ow, Ez, that ball hit me right in the face!" I yelped. "Ergh, that hurt!"

"Sorry Onnie!" Esmé checked her phone. "Hey, the accelerator is about to turn on in twelve minutes. Let's go! Race ya!"

"Esmé, I don't think this is a good idea..." I said awkwardly.

"Sivonne, nothing's gonna happen. You and I have climbed so many trees that it isn't even funny." Esmé reassured.

"You're right. I'm just a little antsy." I agreed. 

I put my gold sparkly Converse on the lowest branch. "Hey Ez, wanna see how high up we can get?" 

"Sure!" My sister shouted. 

About ten minutes later, Esmé and I were situated at the top of the twin pine trees, about thirty feet off the ground. "There it goes..." I murmured, staring at the newly illuminated structure in the distance.

"Wow. Dad's a genius." Esmé sighed.

Suddenly it began to rain. Thankfully, the tree's thick branches shielded us from the torrential downpour. "If this turns into a thunderstorm, we'll get out of here!" Esmé shouted over the sound of the rain.

"Ez, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Have you ever kissed Josh?"

"I'm not telling you that!"

"So you have! Was it nice?"

"Shut up! Onnie, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Climb to the highest stable branch and stay there for the next four rounds!"

"Okay!" I climbed about ten branches higher. "Here?"

"Higher!" Esmé shouted over the wind, which was starting to pick up.

I climbed as high as I could possibly go without the branch snapping under my weight. "Here?"

"Yeah! Your turn!"

"Ez, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" 

"After we get back and go to bed, sing Firework by Katy Perry at the top of your lungs five minutes before dad's alarm clock goes off!"

"He'll hate that!"

"I know, but are you chicken?" 

"Fine, Onnie." Esmé replied "Sivonne, truth or dare?"

"Definitely truth!"

"You were the kid in the potato zombie costume at the Halloween dance, weren't you?"

"No, Esmé, I was Captain Hook-" I noticed a bright light in the distance that billowed up into the sky. "Ez, we need to get down NOW."

"What?"

"I think the particle accelerator has issues, we need to get down now!"

"What, Sivonne, I can't hear- What on Earth the particle accelerator-"

I looked from Esmé towards the accelerator, and the last thing I saw was a blinding light before I blacked out.

**Esmeralda's POV**

I hung on to the branch I was on as hard as I could, the sheer force of the energy almost knocking me over. After the longest thirty seconds of my life, the energy wave passed, leaving me exhausted. Then one thought came to my mind. _Sivonne._

"Hey, Onnie, that was scary, wasn't it?" I looked over to the branch. She had been at least twenty feet above me, meaning that while the wave barely skimmed me, she got hit with it head on. "Onnie?" I hollered. "Sivonne Alejandra Wells, this better not be a joke, or so help me-" My threat was cut off with the worst sight I'd ever seen. "ONNIE!"

There was my baby sister, lying crumpled on a large rock after falling at least fifty feet. "Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive..." Her arm was in a position in which arms do not go, her flaming red hair was matted with blood, blood dripped from her nose and mouth, and she had clearly hit the boulder directly on her back. It was clear my sister may not survive this.

I scrambled down the tree, adrenaline coursing through my veins. After what felt like hours, I reached the bottom. I ran as fast as I could to her body checking for a pulse and breathing. She was alive, but barely so. 

"Sivonne, don't leave me."

I called the ambulance. "Please help me, my little sister fell out of a tree, like, fifty feet during the accelerator accident, she's only barely alive. We're at Wilson Middle School, 9753 East Rosa Parks Street, my name is Esmeralda Wells."

"We'll send an ambulance immediately."

"Hang in there.."

If the accelerator blast was the longest thirty seconds of my life, the twenty minute wait for the ambulance was an eternity. I whispered calming words to my little sister praying to whatever deity is out there that she'd survive.

**SIX. MONTHS. LATER.**

**Sivonne's POV**

"Are you ready for, ready for, a perfect storm, perfect storm..." I was awoken to Dark Horse by Katy Perry, which had come out last year.

"Cisco, turn that garbage off!" My dad's voice ordered.

"But she likes it!" Cisco pointed at me.

"Yeah, I love this song!" I said grumpily, attempting to slip out of bed. I noticed my left arm was in a cast, and my back and neck were in a brace. "Can someone get this crap off of me?" 

"SIVONNE YOU'RE AWAKE!" Esmé yelled, pulling me into a hug. "This shouldn't be possible I'm dreaming I'm dreaming I'm dreaming..." She walked around in circles, murmuring to herself. I started swinging my legs out of boredom. 

"Onnie, honey, you really had us scared there-"Cisco came into the room. "Wait, you're supposed to be paralysed like Dr. Wells-"

"My dad is WHAT!?" I shouted, shocked.

"Sit down, Sivonne." Cisco asked. "In the accident, your father became paralysed from the waist down. We were going to tell you once we explained your condition."

"What condition?"

"After the accelerator exploded, the sheer force of the energy wave knocked you out of a tree you had climbed, and you fell like fifty feet! You landed on your back, shattered half your vertebrae, and were in a six-month coma."

"WHAT!?"

"Let me finish. We thought you would be a quadriplegic, paralysed from the neck down, until you showed us differently. You shouldn't be able to do this. Oh my gosh this is like that one movie-"

"I know exactly what you're talking about." 

A wheelchair then rolled into the room. "Sivonne- how?" My dad's eyes widened. "Dad, I'm so sorry..." I ran over to him, crying. 

"I hat to break up the love-fest, but I need to run some tests on her." Caitlyn stepped into the room, wearing all black.

"Caitlyn, who died?" I asked, lightly joking.

"Ronnie- he didn't make it." 

"Oh my gosh, Caitlyn, I didn't know someone actually died- wait- Ronnie is...?" I rambled. Caitlyn nodded.

"This is terrible. When's the funeral?" I asked cluelessly.

"Six months ago. Today is April 17, 2015."

"Oh [redacted]!"

"Language!" Dad shouted. 


	4. In Which My Best Friend Transitions and I Run At Super Speed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All homophobic/transphobic comments will be deleted!

My test results were shocking. My back, arm, and head were fully healed, and my body was in even better shape than it was before, even considering all the sports I played.

"This should be impossible. You were supposed to be completely disabled from the fall you had, but you body is in a state of chronic cellular regeneration." Caitlyn explained. "We had to shave half your head to do surgery on your brain, and even that's grown back longer than before. Your muscles should be atrophied, but you're healthier than ever. We can remove the braces and the cast."

"How is my hair even on both sides then?" I asked.

"Esmé." Caitlyn replied.

"Wow, what a wonderful sister." I mused.

THREE. HOURS. LATER.

I walked into CC Jitters. My best friend, Jay, liked to do his homework there. 

"Siv! You're alive!" Jay, who now had short, floppy hair and a more angular figure, ran up and hugged me.

"You look so different."

"Well, while you were taking your little six month nap, I came out to my parents." Jay explained. "Maybe we should get you back to your dad- your heart- it's beating so fast!"

"Oh, I'm fine." I shrugged my shoulders. "But are your parents supportive?" 

"Clearly." Jay, said calmly, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm happy for you!"

"How are you walking? Did your dad invent some cool tech or something?" Jay asked.

"I don't know. I just kinda hopped out of bed, then everyone was freaking out. I didn't even know that I had been in a coma. It was like, one moment I was up in the tree, next, I opened my eyes and was laying in a hospital bed. I had a trippy dream about being chased by giant evil chicken nuggets, though." I rambled.

"Siv, you're rambling again." Jay groaned, facepalming. "But I can't believe it! They said you might never wake up, let alone be as active as you used to. How long ago did you wake up?"

"Less than an hour ago. I wouldn't know cause my phone was in my pocket when I fell. Let's just say I'll be phone-less for a while."

"Sivonne, rambling!" Jay grumbled, zipping his jacket up. "Let's go for a walk."

"Uhh... sure!" I replied, pulling the pullover hoodie from around my waist.

"Hey!" A young woman stepped out from behind the register, "Jay, you forgot your mocha!"

"Thanks Iris. By the way, this is Sivonne. She's the girl I told you about last week." 

"My adopted brother, Barry, was injured in the same accident you were in. Seeing you in such good shape makes me more optimistic about his condition." The barista, "Iris" smiled.

"Well, erm, okay, good luck with your brother!" I stammered awkwardly.

"So, um.. What do we talk about?" Jay asked. It seemed he was as awkward as I was.

"School. How's school?" I said randomly.

"School's fine, I'm passing all my classes for once." He shrugged. 

"Good. At least you're studying without me practically dragging you through your textbook." I chuckled.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Not funny, Sivonne."

"It is too!" I insisted, my voice doing a weird echoey deep thing. "Whoa! How am I doing that?" I took a few steps forward and I was all of a sudden like, twenty feet away from Jay. "This is crazy!" I tried to walk back to Jay and ended up two blocks down. "I must be dreaming!"

I slowly, one small, slow, deliberate step at a time, made it back to Jay. "Am I living in some weird comic book world?" I asked.

"No, Siv, enough with the fangirling."

"I think I have some kind of superpower!"

"Now that's slightly more realistic."

"Yeah.. we should definitely go back to S.T.A.R. Labs!" I said sheepishly.

"Finally, some sense!" Jay teased. He grabbed his bike. "You pedal, I'll stand on the pegs."

"Hey, why do I have to pedal?" I whined.

"Because I can't cross two city blocks in less than a second." Jay retorted.

"Fine." I grumbled, putting my feet on the pedals. In a few seconds, we were a few blocks past my dad's workplace.

"Hey Onnie!"

"What?"

"You completely missed it."

"Crap." And with that, I made my way back to S.T.A.R Labs. 

"Hey dad! Hey Uncle Cisco!" I looked around. "Where's Caitlyn?"

Dad rolled over. "She caught that bug that's been going around, so I let her go home." He explained.

"The weirdest thing happened today!"

"Giant aliens came and fried your brain?" Cisco suggested nerdily.

"No, but close. Somehow, I got fast- like, really fast! Like, bike three miles in twenty seconds fast!" 

"What? That's ridiculous!" My dad laughed. "This is another one of your pranks, right?"

"She's telling the truth." Jay stepped.

"I mean, it is possible." Cisco pondered. "Like with Esmé."

"What about Esmé?" I yelped.

"Oh, [redacted]! Did I say that out loud!?" Cisco facepalmed. "In the accelerator accident, several people were affected in a strange way, your sister included. It gave them extraordinary powers, like Esmé's, which is-"

Esmé walked into the Cortex. "Controlling sound and light." She finished, a silvery glow emanating from her hand. 

"Whoa, like superheroes?!" I shouted.

"Yes, Onnie, like superheroes." Dad rolled his eyes.

I got really excited. "Esmé, you're gonna need a mask, some boots, one of those skin-tight jumpsuits- ooh and a cool alter ego!" Esmé facepalmed. 

"Calm down Onnie, nobody's getting an alter ego, nobody's gonna be a superhero." Dad insisted.

"Aww man...." I complained. 

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Dad suddenly said

FIVE. MINUTES. LATER.

"Gideon, show me the future." Wells ordered.

"Certainly." The A.I. replied, displaying a headline, much changed from the one Wells was used to. It said, "Flash Missing, Vanishes In Crisis. Dark Streak Our Only Hope?"

"Gideon, identify the Dark Streak." Dr. Wells walked closer to the futuristic computer.

"Sivonne Alejandra Thawne, also known as the Dark Streak, is a crime-fighting metahuman located in Central City, Washington. She served during the early to mid 21st century."

"Look up Esmeralda Gloriana Wells."

"Certainly." Gideon answered. "No major information about her, other than her obituary."  
"When is that from?"

"Eighteen months from now."

"Thank you."

"It was a pleasure, Doctor Wells."


	5. In Which Dad Smiles Like A Weirdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says everything

It has been exactly two months since I woke up, so dad took us to my favorite restaurant, La Nina Blanca. Since I have a higher metabolism (like 50,000 calories a day or I pass out) due to my speed, I got 10 delicious chicken burritos.

I took a big sniff. "Mmmmm..... I love food..." I sighed, beginning to consume my food. "Thanks dad. You're the best."

Esme giggled. "You and your burritos!" She had a lower metabolism than me, but still higher than normal, so she had 4 tacos and a quesadilla. Dad was happily munching his enchiladas, not saying a word.

"All in favor for voting Harrison Wells as the most amazing dad on Earth?" Esme and I both raised our hands. "Aye!"

**Wells' POV**

I felt so guilty. These two girls, so beautiful, so oblivious to my plans and my identity. My child by blood, and my child I found. I remembered the day I killed the real Harrison Wells, stealing his appearance and memories. How his 8-year-old daughter cried out for me, thinking I was, in fact, her father. Esmeralda. 

I remembered having to put the power dampener in my infant daughter, Sivonne, who had somehow accidentally followed me back to this century when I was trying to kill the Flash as a child. How I cried at the thought of never being able to go on speed runs with her. She had inherited my power after all, and the accelerator woke it up. Good, good. **(A/N am I the only person who read that in Palpatine's voice?)**

Then I snapped back to reality. I must execute my plan, even if it means killing them. And they thought I was the best dad ever. Pathetic.

The Flash will awaken in only days. Then I can finally escape this disgusting, primitive, society and make it home to my time. Sivonne's time. The 25th century. 

**Sivonne's POV**

"Dad?" I yelped. "You're smiling really creepy."

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about where you're going for your birthday, honey!" He replied. Oh well.

I finished my final burrito. "Wow, dad! Thanks so much! I'm going on a trip for my birthday?"

"Yeah! I was thinking Six Flags or Disneyland!" 

"Wow! Thank you thank you thank you!" I grinned. I love roller coasters. 

**Wells' POV**

I smiled again. Youth. So gullible. I will turn her to my side, fixing the timeline. They would never betray their own father.


	6. In Which I Get In Deep Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka, in which Thawne is a hypocritical jerk.

Cisco, Esmé, and I had been dong top secret vigilante stuff behind my dad's back. He had made a fake leather jumpsuit for me that was made to withstand my speed, and Esmé's could handle any pressure or temperature. Mine was gold with a red lightning bolt (cause my dad said that I look really good in those colors) and a cape that folded up and became a hood to conceal my identity Arrow-style, and Esmé's was ice blue with a gold hawk on it, because it looked cool. 

Some blogger named Ann Onymous started calling us "the blue streak" because I left a trail of blue lightning behind me when I used my superspeed, and Esmé "the mirror" because her visible powers seemed to reflect light in different directions like a mirror. Thankfully they clearly had no idea who we were, since they called us both "he". 

***

Esmeralda's POV

"Ez, code 217 at 5th and Broadway!" Cisco reported

"Illegal use of drugs?" I replied, having been a police cadet in my youth. 

"No- erm- 594?" Cisco stammered.

"Malicious mischief?"

"Yeesh, no. Burglars!"

"That's 459, Cisco."

"Oh, okay, code 459 on 5th and Broadway."

"Just tell me straight next time, okay?" I facepalmed, then disappeared from the crime scene I had been at, dissolving into pure light. When I arrived, there were three men in masks taking a painting from a mansion. "Hey there boys! Wow, sure is bright over here!" I reflected light directly into their eyes. While they were temporarily distracted, I zip tied them to a telephone pole and took the painting back into the mansion. When I came back outside, they had escaped. 

"Cruddily-nuggeted frick frack." I fake-cursed. I dissipated and reappeared in front of the burglars, this time grabbing them all and appearing in the police station. I used my powers to bend the light so they would just see me as a civilian. 

"I found these guys robbing a house on Fifth and Broadway. You're welcome." I walked out then dissipated.

MEANWHILE...

Sivonne's POV

"Sivonne, there's a 390D at 42nd and Pettygrove!"

"Drunk and unconscious?" I asked.

"Yes! I got it right this time!" Cisco cheered.

"You want me to go get a lazy drunk off the street?! SERIOUSLY!?" I exclaimed. 

"He was smooching with a tree and claiming to be Zeus!"

"Okay, he's a nut."

When she got there, he was awake again and punching a brick on the side of a house yelling, "Die before my lightning! I am Zeus!"

"Oh. My. Godzilla." I sighed. "Sir, please, go home."

"CRAP! I MUST BE REALLY DRUNK NOW! I'M SEEING SUPERHEROES!" He ran off. 

"That was easy." I laughed.

"SIVONNE ALEJANDRA WELLS YOU GET HERE THIS SECOND!" The sound of my angry dad in rang out in my Bluetooth.

"Crud."

FIVE. MINUTES. LATER.

"Sivonne, Esmé, I can't believe that you've been lying to me like this. What about school?" Our dad lectured. 

"It's Summer Vacation, dad." I replied.

"Girls, you could be hurt, or worse. How do you think I'd feel if I lost one of my baby girls?" 

"I'm sorry dad, but I can't give this up." Esmé shook her head.

"Then let me help you. No more lies." He put his hand out. We put our hands on top of dad's and agreed. "No more lies."


End file.
